


Biased Journalism

by translazuli



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Multi, Mute Reader, Other, Sign Language, nonbinary reader, rating might change we’ll see how i feel, reader has a crush on everyone, wambus is a dilf, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translazuli/pseuds/translazuli
Summary: When you came to Snaktooth Island, you didn’t expect every Grumpus who had taken up residence there to be so grumpin’cute
Relationships: Filbo Fiddlepie/Reader, Wambus Troubleham/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Finding Filbo

When you arrived on Snaktooth Island, you never expected the welcoming committee to be so.. on the ground. They were a light-blue grumpus, face-down in the grass. His voice came out more like a whine. 

“Lizbert? Is that you?” you shook your head, confused, you looked nothing like her. He stood up and his eyes opened wider. “Oh! You’re the reporter! I’m sorry, I’m so hungry, I guess I’m getting a little delusional. I’m Filbo, Filbo Fiddlpie! I wouldn’t be so hungry if I could just catch some bugsnax!” you tilted your head, 

“Maybe I can help?” you signed, hoping he could understand; you had your notebook and paper if you needed it, but you were hoping to save the paper for interviews and observations. You were already planning on interviewing Filbo, and whoever else might be here. His face lit up, indicating that he got it. 

“Would you really? Oh that’d be great, buddy!” His smile was wide and genuine. Oh no, he’s cute. He pulled something out and handed it to you, beginning to explain before you could ask. 

“This is a Snak Trap! You use it to catch bugsnax! Do you think you could catch me a strabby?” Filbo pleaded. You couldn’t possibly ignore a face like that, so off you went, scanning your new environment as you went. You found a strabby and quickly scanned it, then prepared your trap. It stepped within its range and you pressed the button on your wrist, running over to pick it up. That was laughably simple. You felt kind of bad for poor Filbo. You decided to catch a couple more, he did seem awfully hungry. 

Filbo seemed absolutely overjoyed when you returned to him with not just the strabby he asked for, but a rootle as well. “Thank you so much! Down the hatch!” he ate them right up, completely whole, and you jumped back in alarm when his body began to change. His hands took on the appearances of a strabby and a rootle respectively. He noted your startled expression and chuckled. “Don’t worry, this is normal! I promise it doesn’t hurt!” You weren’t convinced, but you decided not to press further. 

“Come on, let me show you to town!” Filbo announced, seeming to have regained his energy, pushing his way through the brush. You decided to follow after him, but not before opening your notebook and starting a new entry.


	2. Journey to Snaxburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Filbo make your way to Snaxburg, encountering two more grumpuses along the way.

The first thing you noticed when you walked out to the other side of the bushes was big, tall, and navy blue. Gosh, that’s a big Grumpus. His eyes caught yours and his gaze was steely. 

“Hey, stranger. Filbo.” his voice was deep and gravelly, and you felt heat rise to your cheeks at the sound of it. Goodness, Filbo was cute, but this guy was something else entirely.

“Hey Wambus!” Filbo chirped, “We’re trying to get back to town! Wanna come with?” Wambus let out a snort at that. “Now why would ya wanna do a thing like that? I have a perfectly good sauce crop right here.” Filbo looked sheepish, scratching at the back of his head with his strabby arm, muttering mostly to himself; “You can’t eat just sauce, Wambus.” 

“You wanna bet, sunshine?” Wambus’ gaze wasn’t malicious, perse, but Filbo had insulted his crops. Before either of you had realized what was happening, Filbo took a bottle of ketchup to the face. Wambus looked almost proud of himself. That is, until a bugsnak came right at filbo and knocked him up into the air, knocking him off the short cliff and to the ground with a resounding thud. Wambus ran down the hillside, clearly not intending for these consequences. 

Filbo was delirious, poor darling could never catch a break, you felt like you should add that to his entry. Now it was Wambus’ turn to be sheepish; “I didn’t see that bunger there, didn’t know it was gonna attack ‘im like that. Feel real bad about it.” 

He looked like he was in thought for a moment “Alright, I’ll come back to Snaxburg with ya, if ya do somethin’ fer me first.” 

Your mind raced, he was right to the point, wasn’t he? And so bold! Filbo was right there!

“Catch a bunger fer me, an’ a fryder.” 

Oh. More Bugsnax. You were starting to feel like this was going to be a recurring task between you and the people on this island, but it definitely won you points with all these grumpuses you were developing inexplicable crushes on. 

The fryders were easy to catch with the sauce wambus gave you, just had to lure them into the trap. Now it was time for the bunger. It did such a cute little dance, you couldn’t help but imitate it, Rocking side to side on your heels. You went back and forth for awhile, like a conversation, then you remembered you were supposed to catch the thing, so you sauced up a rock and let it run.

You went back to Wambus with your spoils, and almost felt bad about sacrificing your dance partner. Fly high, you funky little hamburger. 

Wambus helped you get Filbo back on his feet. He wasn’t too badly banged up, thank goodness. Filbo immediately set to work trying to push down a broken tree so you could get over to the bridge, but was having no luck.

“Step aside.” Wambus grunted, and knocked the tree down with one push. 

Holy snax.

You both strolled after Filbo, coming across another grumpus you hadn’t seen from across the way.

“Ewww! It’s Filbo! Squeeb alert!” 

What? This was a child, this was straight up a teenager, talking to a grown grumpus like he was a kid she was bullying. It was almost admirable. You’d grown remarkably attached to Filbo over the last hour though, so you step closer to her, trying your best to intimidate.

“Ooo! Somebody new! You shouldn’t hang out with Filbo, he’s such a dork. I’m Beffica, we should be friends ;0]” she seemed unfazed by you, but you were definitely fazed by however she did made that noise with her mouth. 

“Come back later, new bestie!” she called as she retreated into a cave, which you assumed she lived in. There was a town right there, why didn’t anybody live in it? 

You should write down what happened today on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Journal Entry!  
> Wambus  
> notes: real big guy, dilf
> 
> New Journal Entry!  
> Beffica  
> dislikes: Filbo  
> notes: definitely a child, what is she doing here, would’ve bullied me in high school
> 
> Journal Updated!  
> Filbo Fiddlepie  
> notes: cutie, can’t catch a break.


	3. Empty Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive in Snaxburg, and it’s worryingly empty. You interview Filbo and Wambus

Well, you found your airship. It had slid to a halt right at the top of the hill overlooking Snaxburg, the bow hanging off the edge. Speaking of Snaxburg though, it looked pretty abandoned, all overgrown and boarded up, it was hard to believe anybody had lived here in years, much less a couple weeks ago when you got the letter from Lizbert. Wambus started tearing the boards off of one of the huts, and you shot Filbo a concerned look. “Where is everyone?” you signed, slowly and unsure. Filbo’s response nearly broke your heart. 

“Well, when Lizbert went missing, everyone started to fight, and I couldn’t do anything to keep us all together.” he seemed so sad, you just wanted to hug him. Wait, when Lizbert did _what_?

“Yeah, buddy. Why did you think I thought you were her when I saw you? I’ve been looking all over for her for weeks now.” 

This was shaping up to be an even bigger mystery than you thought. You receive a letter and a video from an explorer about a mysterious phenomena, and by the time you get there she’s been missing for weeks? It was all so strange.

Filbo looked so sad and dejected, you had just the way to cheer him up: “Filbo, can I interview you?” you signed, a grin on your face. 

“Are you sure, buddy? I’m not very interesting.” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. You nodded, determined both to get some information and to get him to cheer up.

—

Well, that interview just left you with more questions than answers, you supposed you should interview Wambus as well, since he was around and all. He had already set to work restoring his old farm to what it was before he left. his fur matted with sweat. 

“I s’pose I could take a break. Don’t take too long though.” 

_You figured he’d be the type for a quickie._

Stop that, you have a job to do, and that job does not include getting all hot and bothered for strange old farmers. You couldn’t help it, the work was making him smell earthy and warm and - Grumping christ, get a grip, you didn’t even write down the answer to the question you just asked.

“Sorry, can you repeat that? I missed it.” you tilted your head apologetically.

His laugh rumbled from deep within his gut, and it took all the self control in the world to keep yourself focused on the interview and your mind out of the gutter.

You wandered back over to the center of town, with Filbo looking antsy, 

“Hey buddy! I have an idea! Maybe if we got everyone to come back to Snaxburg, it’ll be easier to find Lizbert! And you can get more interviews!” 

You nodded, Filbo seemed really intent on getting everyone together. He directed you over to the beach, where two other grumpuses had ran off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Journal Updated!  
> Filbo Fiddlepie  
> notes: cutie, can’t catch a break, came to Snaktooth because Lizbert is his best friend  
> Occupation: Mayor
> 
> Journal Updated!  
> Wambus Troubleham  
> notes: real big guy, dilf, came to snaktooth to start a farm  
> occupation: farmer

**Author's Note:**

> New Journal Entry!
> 
> Filbo Fiddlepie  
> Notes: cutie


End file.
